Chocolate Love
by SakuMulti
Summary: Summary: It all started with one prodigy getting sick.


**Chocolate Love**

Summary: It all started with one prodigy getting sick.

I do not watch the Death Note series. I have watched clips in both dub and sub. I have also seen AMVs with subs and I have read many FanFics. There's also the Death Note wiki. OOCness is **VERY** likely and does happen.

Sakura is 13; Mello is 14; Near is 13; Matt is 16; L 16; other ages will be added with other characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

It all started with one albino prodigy getting sick. "Near, you will not be able to take the bi-monthly test today." An aged man said to a boy with white hair, black eyes, and light pajamas who was lying in a bed with a wet cloth on his head and the covers pulled up to his chin. The boy didn't respond. "Quite a shame really, I heard that there was going to be a new student too." He continued. The boy still didn't respond. "Well then Near, I shall take my leave. I shall check on you later." And with that the man left the room. "I wonder… who it is." The boy, Near, whispered as he fell asleep.

_**After the test.**_

A boy with shoulder length blonde hair speed walks down a hallway to a wall with a group of kids surrounding a piece of paper on a board on the wall at the end of the hallway. 'Near wasn't here today so I had to have gotten first.' The boy thought. When the people saw and/or heard the boy walking closer to them, they quickly separated to give him room. When he got to the board he looked to the top of the list of names, looking for his own.

He found his name at the top but it wasn't where he thought it would be. "What?" He yelled. "B! Who's B?" He continued to yell, looking around to see if there was anyone who would answer his question. While looking over the other children he saw an unusual color. 'Pink?' He thought as he watched the small form try to get through the group of kids. "E-Excuse me. E-Excuse me." She said in a very weak voice. 'Why doesn't she just push them aside?' The boy thought.

After he thought that, people cleared room for the girl but they moved too fast because as soon as there was no one to try and push a bit, the girl fell forwards and would have fallen if someone hadn't have caught her. She looked up, through bang covered eyes, to see a boy with blonde shoulder length hair holding her up. "T-Thank you." She said, her voice weak. "No problem." He said. "Thank you." The girl said again as the boy set her down so she was standing. "You better check your score." He said as he pointed to the board. "Thank you." She said _again_. She then walked closer to the board and saw her name. "Wow. I-I didn't think I would score t-that high." She said as she looked at her score in amazement.

The boy, being curious, asked, "What did you get?" "F-First." She said, still amazed at her score. 'What? This girl is B? How can that be? She's about a foot shorter than me!' He thought. Something then struck the girl. "Sir, I don't know your name." "Oh, I'm Mello." Mello replied. "What's your name?" He then asked after giving his name. "Blossom." She replied with a smile that made Mello blush. "Blossom? What type of name is that?" 'Although, it suits you perfectly.' Mello asked and then thought. "I don't really know myself. The man said that I needed a code name so I chose Blossom." Blossom said with a shrug. "Why did you choose Blossom?" Mello asked. "Because it's part of what my real name means." Blossom said as she turned away from Mello to look down the hall they came from.

Mello followed her gaze and saw that the kids were starting to leave. "Perhaps we should go too." Mello suggested as he began to walk down the hallway. He noticed Blossom wasn't following and called over his shoulder, "Hey, are you coming?" "Y-Yes." She said as she ran to catch up to him. "So where's your room?" Mello asked as he glanced down at the girl. "I-I don't really know." She said while looking down, causing her bangs to hide more of her face. "Eh? How do you not know? Is this your first day or something?" Mello asked, disbelieving what he was hearing. "Y-Yes. I was supposed to meet with a boy named Near but he fell ill so I came here without any idea of where I was going. It was only by chance that I found the testing room." Blossom said as she looked forward a bit more. 'N-Near?' Mello thought with rage, though he did not know why, besides the fact that Near was his rival. "So you need help finding your way around here?" Mello asked as he looked in front of him and then back down to the girl by his side. "Y-Yes." She said so quietly that Mello had to strain himself to hear her. "Well then, I'll help you out." Mello said as he looked forward again. "R-Really?" Blossom asked as she looked up to Mello's face. "Yes, really. But first we need to stop by my room. I need to get something out of there." Mello said as he looked back down to Blossom. "O-Okay." She replied as they continued walking.

After a while of walking, Mello and Blossom arrived to Mello's room. "Mello, what was it that you needed to get?" Blossom asked as Mello opened his door and started to walk in. "Chocolate." Was Mello's simple reply. 'Chocolate?' Blossom thought as she started to fallow Mello in. "Mello, what did you get?" A new voice asked.

Blossom jumped when the new person spoke and dived behind Mello. "I got second again." Mello said as he started to look for his chocolate. "Near beat you again, huh?" The new person asked, not looking at them but rather a portable game consul. "Shut up, Matt! Anyways, Near was sick today." Mello replied, still looking for his chocolate. "Huh? Then who beat you?" Matt asked as he actually looked up from his game. "She did." Mello said, pointing behind him where Blossom had chosen to be until they left the room. "Hm?" Matt said as he got up, set his game down, and walked over to Mello. Matt then saw her. 'She looks like she's from a video game.' Matt thought while looking at her.

He thought that because of her hair, which was shoulder length. "Mello, your chocolate is over by the beds." Matt said while pointing towards their beds. "Ah, thanks Matt." Mello said as he started walking over to the beds, leaving Blossom without cover. "Who are you?" Matt questioned as Blossom stood still. She didn't answer. "Who are you?" Matt questioned again. "She's Blossom." Mello said as he walked back over to Matt and Blossom. When Blossom saw Mello she was gone from where she stood and was now behind him.

There was a gust of wind one second and then the next Blossom was behind Mello. 'So fast.' Matt and Mello thought with wide eyes. "H-Hi." Blossom said, after going behind Mello, while putting her hand out from behind Mello's side in a weak wave. "Y-Yeah, hi." Matt said as he raised his hand in a weak wave as well. "Blossom, what type of name is that?" Matt asked as Mello tried to step out from in front of Blossom to no avail. Every time he moved to the side, she would fallow. They stopped to answer Matt's question. Or more, Mello stopped to answer Matt's question. "She says that she chose it because it's part of what her real name means." Mello said as he tried to spin around so that he would be behind Blossom. It didn't work.

Before Mello could spin around Blossom had headed over to Matt and grabbed some of his shirt. Matt blushed slightly at what she was doing, but it was hidden by his goggles, and asked, "What are you doing?" 'What does he think he's doing?' Mello thought angrily. "If you're a friend of Mello's then I should try to trust you." Blossom replied. At these words Mello calmed down. 'So she's doing it for me.' Mello thought, a little blissfully. "Okay then." 'For him?' Matt said and then thought while looking towards Mello who had started smirking and walking towards them with two bars of chocolate in his hand.

"Blossom, do you want some chocolate?" Mello asked as he stopped beside Matt and Blossom. "S-Sure." She said as she reached out to grab a bar of chocolate in Mello's hand. When she was about to grab the chocolate bar the door opened and revealed a man with messy black hair, blue jeans, a white long sleeved t-shirt, and no shoes or socks on. "Finally sharing your chocolate, Mello?" The young man asked. "What's it to you, L?" Mello asked as he eyed L warily. "Oh nothing, just that…" L started as he went over to Mello. "…I'll take one as well." L finished while grabbing one of the chocolate bars out of Mello's hand. "Hey!" Mello yelled as he tried to take it back from L. Sadly, L just put his foot out and stepped on Mello's face. "M-Mello!" Blossom said frantically while wondering what she should do. "It's okay, this happens every now and then." Matt said, noticing that Blossom was freaking out. "R-Really?" Blossom asked as she relaxed a little. "Really." Matt reassured her as they looked back to what Mello and L were doing. What they saw was just plain sad. "I didn't think we were looking away for that long." Matt said as he put his hand behind his head. While Matt did this, Blossom was freaking out.

What they saw was an unconscious Mello on the ground while being in front of the wall. To sum up what had happened, L stepped on Mello's face and pushed him back and into the wall, head first, very hard. "M-Mello!" Blossom yelled as she ran over to his side. "Hm?" L said with a bar of chocolate sticking out of his mouth as he noticed Blossom. "If you're wondering who she is, she's Blossom." Matt said as he saw the analyzing look on L's face. "Blossom, what a peculiar name. Why did she choose it?" L asked, chocolate still in his mouth, as he turned to face Matt. "Mello said that she said that she chose it because it's part of what her actual name means." Matt said with a shrug.

While L and Matt were talking Blossom was trying to get Mello up and put his head on her lap so she could try messaging his temples to try and get him up. Mello felt something warm under his head and something warm rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Blossom looking down at him and her face only a couple of feet away, because of her height. When Mello saw how close her face was he freaked out and rolled off of her lap and into the wall, knocking him unconscious again. "M-Mello!" Blossom said again. L and Matt looked over and saw that Mello was facing the wall while Blossom was freaking out and shaking his shoulder.

L started to walk over to Blossom until she froze. He stopped in his tracks as she turned her head slowly. When she saw him, there were a few seconds of silence until she and Mello were no longer where they had been. L started to look around the room and was about to ask Matt when he saw that there was a large figure behind Matt. "Matt, what's that behind you?" L asked as he walked over to Matt and the large figure. "What do you-" Matt started but then stopped when he looked over his shoulder and saw what it was that was behind him. "Hm? Matt what is it?" L asked as he walked behind Matt. He too stopped when he saw what it was. "Blossom, how are you able to do that?" L asked, an amazed look covering his features. Blossom just turned around and looked at him. You see, Mello was passed out so Blossom picked him up, put him on her back, and then she ran over and hid behind Matt.


End file.
